With the development of science and technology, fuel vehicles are being replaced by environment friendly and energy saving electric vehicles. However, the popularity of the electric vehicles encounters some problems, among which high driving mileage and fast charging technology have become a major problem in the promotion of electric vehicles.
Currently, large-capacity batteries are used in most electric vehicles. However, although these batteries may enhance a battery life of the electric vehicle, they make a charging time too long. Although a specialized DC (direct current) charging station may charge a battery quickly, problems such as high cost and large occupied area make the popularity of such an infrastructure encounter a certain difficulty. Moreover, because of a limited space of the vehicle, an in-vehicle charger may not satisfy the requirement of a charging power due to the limitation of its volume.
A charging solution currently used in the market comprises the following solutions.
Solution (1)
As shown in FIGS. 1-2, an in-vehicle charge-discharge device in this solution mainly comprises a three-phase power transformer 1′, a three-phase bridge circuit 2′ consisting of six thyristor elements, a constant-voltage control device AUR, and a constant-current control device ACR. However, this solution causes a serious waste of space and cost.
Solution (2)
As shown in FIG. 3, an in-vehicle charge-discharge device in this solution comprises two charge sockets 15′, 16′ to adapt to the single-phase/three-phase charging, which increases the cost. A motor driving loop comprises a filtering module consisting of an inductor L1′ and a capacitor C1′. When a motor is driven, a loss of a three-phase current is generated when it flows through the filtering module, which causes a waste of an electric quantity of a battery. With this solution, during the charge-discharge operation, an inverter 13′ rectifies/inverts an AC (alternating current), and the voltage after the rectifying/inverting may not be adjusted, such that a battery operation voltage range is narrow.
Therefore, most AC charging technologies currently used in the market are a single-phase charging technology, which has disadvantages of low charging power, long charging time, large hardware volume, single function, restriction by voltage levels of different regional grids, etc.